Intentar ser feliz
by atadalove
Summary: Ella se va del pais y con dolor lo recuerda... una noche, tras haber aceptado la invitación de su amiga, se encuentra con él y...    ¿Te intriga verdad?... te invito a leer...


Hola naruhineros y otros amantes del anime... les traigo una historia naruhina que es un poco curci... pero bueno (creo yo)...

espero que sea de su agrado y no teman en darme tomatasos... ^_^

**Aclaración:** los personajes son de masashi-sama pero yo los secuestré...

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Intentar ser feliz Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

.

.

.

.

En el apartamento de una mujer de 21 años de edad, se encontraban dos mujeres… una llorando a cántaros y la otra consolándola… estaban en la sala.

-Por Dios amiga… no llores más… él no lo merece… no llores por él- decía una amiga preocupada y tratando de consolar a su mejor amiga…

-tenten… él. –pausó. –él es el amor de mi vida… y me rompió el corazón y lo peor de todo es que… es que… ni siquiera se presentó a la cita y ella… ella me dijo la razón y el por qué- decía una inconsolable mujer entre llantos…

-La verdad es que no entiendo nada… lo amas y lo odias; lo quieres y lo detestas… ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para que te fueras del país así, Hinata?- preguntó tenten tratando de entender a Hinata y su estado depresivo

-te contaré… siéntate… será una historia larga….. Hace un año…..

**Flash back:**

En el parque de konoha, se encontraba una hermosa chica de pelo largo negro-azulado, con ojos perlas, y una hermosa sonrisa… se encontraba observando a un chico que estaba al otro lado de la calle hablando con sus amigos…

-Por qué nunca puedo hablarle?...-suspiró- es frustrante esta situación… llevo enamorada de él desde los 15 años y aún no le puedo hablar con oraciones concretas… y lo peor es que no me toma en cuenta… lo he intentado todo… cartas, correo, notas, obsequios declarativos, etc., etc., etc… ya no sé qué hacer para que me vea… si tan sólo te fijaras en mí Naruto…

"_Ser o parecer quien te imaginas _

_No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida_

_Si no me miras, baby_

_Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz _

_Por despertar el interés vacío _

_Que te haga mío, baby_

_Y sé que tal vez ese día _

_Nunca me sucederá"_

-eres tan lindo Naruto… tus ojos azul cielo, tus dorados cabellos, esa hermosa sonrisa tuya que disipa mis penas… son la luz que ilumina mi camino y mi inspiración para seguir adelante…- se paró para seguirlo, pues él se movía solo, con las manos en los bolsillos…- aún a lo lejos, te ves tan lindo Naruto… definitivamente hoy te diré lo que siento… hoy dejaré de ser la que se esconde y te persigue… quiero que me conozcas…

"_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar_

_Como una luz que me ilumina _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar _

_Yo_

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor"_

**NARRACIÓN DE HINATA: **

Vi que entró a un tienda y rato después entré yo para "comprar" algo… por lo menos trataré de que se fije en mi presencia…

Un rato después, me quedé viendo un artículo de la tienda y estiré mi mano… mi sorpresa fue grande al sentir su mano sobre la mía tratando de coger el mismo artículo… giré mi cabeza y lo vi… estaba viéndome y aún su mano rozaba la mía. Sus ojos me hipnotizaron en ese momento y me sonrojé MUCHO… sentí que mis piernas me fallaban, quitó su mano y después lo escuché decir: "lo siento Hinata… éste es el último, cógelo tú" me quedé helada y me sonroje MUCHO… ¡él sabías mi nombre!... iba a decir algo pero me desmayé… (T_T) que bochornoso…

"_Cuando lo logré y me acerqué a ti_

_Me congelé, los nervios me mataban_

_No dije nada, baby"_

Al día siguiente fui temprano a su restaurante favorito y pedí RAMEN… mientras lo comía, lo imaginaba a mi lado… y recordé el día anterior… Ino me dijo que él me sostuvo para que no callera al suelo y que me puso en un lugar seguro… cuando desperté estaba con Ino y me entregó el artículo que causó el rose de nuestras manos… tenía una nota que decía: "_Es tuyo… como tú también lo querías, lo compré y te lo regalé… espero que te mejores"_… suspiré de emoción…

Minutos después lo vi llegar al restaurante y me acerqué para hablarle y darte las gracias pero no pude… le vi con Sakura… se sentó a su lado… me fui y creo que no me vio… suspiré fuerte… otro día sin hablarle… pero lo volveré a intentar…

"_Otro día que me convencí de hablar _

_Te ví pasar con otra muy contento_

_No era el momento, baby_

_Cómo sucedió que estoy loca, tan enamorada"_

Llegó la noche y me sentí derrotada… pero recordé el día anterior… recordé que mencionó mi nombre… sonreí y mañana será un nuevo día para intentarlo otra vez…

"_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar _

_Como una luz que me ilumina _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar _

_Yo_

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor"_

Los días pasaron y no pude acercarme a él… sólo lo veía pasar acompañado de sus amigos o de sakura… ella nunca me calló bien y le tengo celos… ella puede estar con él y yo no… en éstos días he estado muy triste pero sólo me basta con pensarlo para sonreir…

"_Verte pasar sin hablar es un cruel sufrimiento _

_Que desaparece de pronto cuando te pienso _

_Volando a mi lado, colgado hacia un sentimiento _

_Y no importan los días que pase o muera en el intento_

_Volverlo a Intentar aaaaaah_

_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar _

_Como una luz que me ilumina _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar_

_Yo_

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor_

_(Hombres) _

_Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de _

_Como una luz que me ilumina estar _

_( volverlo a intentar arr…) _

_Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar _

_Yo_

_Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor _

_Y aunque no sabes nada de mí _

_Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor"_

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y me encontraba en el restaurante de Ishiraku con una porción de RAMEN en mi mesa… de pronto se me acerca ayame con un mensaje para mí… ella me dijo: _"Hinata… te reservaron una mesa cerca de la fuente… el que la reservó dice que quiere hablar contigo de algo importante y te espera… es un rubio con ojos azules, muy guapo"_… eso bastó para ponerme nerviosa… fui a paso lento hacia la mesa reservada y lo ví… él estaba ahí, sentado en una mesa para dos… se paró y se volteó… me sonrió y me permitió sentarme con él… me miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía… debí estar soñando porque agarró mi mano y me dijo: _"hoy tengo el valor de decirte que me gustas mucho… sé que no hemos hablado mucho y no nos conocemos lo suficiente pero siento que te conozco desde siempre y la verdad es que tenemos tanto en común…-suspiró- sólo quería que lo supieras… que supieras que me gustas mucho Hinata"_…- quedé hipnotizada con esas palabras… Lo miré directo a sus hermosos ojos que tanto me gustan, él sonrió y sentí ganas de desmayarme, pero él se acercó a mí, se acercó tanto que creí que iba a besarme… _-"¿yo te gusto Hinata?"-_ me preguntó muy, pero muy cerca de mi rostro… _-"si no encuentras palabras, entonces apártame de ti si no te gusto… pero si te gusto, entonces dejarás que te bese y corresponderás"-_ y me besó… pasó una de sus manos por mi cuello y la otra por la cintura… yo no podía reaccionar y después lo abracé… y correspondí el beso, sentí como sonrió entre el beso y me apegó más a él…

Mi alegría fue grande y después de ser separados por unos instante para respirar por el apasionado beso, le dije: _"Naruto… pensé que éste momento nunca llegaría… me gustas, y mucho"_

**Fin del flash back**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

-por Dios Hinata… eso no es motivo para llorar por él… y además eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste aquí hace un mes. Por lo que me cuentas, él te ama, y no veo el daño- dijo tenten mientras miraba por la ventana con algo de preocupación

-tenten… después de ese día, yo viví momentos inolvidables con él. Llegamos a conocernos muy bien hasta el punto de que compartimos el trabajo y algunos hobbies… él, -suspiró- él fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿sabes?; él es compositor… me escribió una canción hermosa, pero –entristeció- yo no le importé… se fue con otra… me cambió por una…. Por una… MALDICIÓN –casi estaba llorando- me cambió por una… por una… (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) por SAKURA HARUNO, esa…. Esa… lo logró –finalizó con ira… tenten se sorprendió por oírla hablar así…

-wow Hinata, pero cuéntame… ¿qué pasó?...-preguntó

-ella no soportó que Naruto estuviera conmigo… de hecho, siempre nos interrumpía en nuestras "ricas citas" que nos gustaba tanto… -sonrió al recordarlo- incluso tubo el descaro de besarlo en MI presencia... esa maldita, pero le dejé bien claro que no se meta con lo MIO…- interrumpida por tenten

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?... –se emocionó- imagino que le diste en dónde más le duele -supuso

-jajaja… más o menos –se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana- la abofeteé… Naruto trató de detenerme, pero ella se abalanzó sobre mí, pero, -rió- la nockié… le di la paliza de su vida y la mandé al hospital… Naruto se sorprendió tanto que no dijo nada en todo el día…

-y tú?... –preguntó tenten

-yo le dije que no necesitaba explicar la situación porque vi que ella lo atrapo desprevenido… le dije que no se preocupara – miró el cielo azul y embozó una amarga sonrisa

Tenten se le acercó… -¿y por qué terminaron o decidiste irte del país? -preguntó con curiosidad… pero en su expresión se podía ver una cara divertida como si fuera cómplice de algo

-hace un mes… -suspiró- mi padre me dijo que tendría que venir a éste país por asuntos familiares… sabes cómo es él con el asusto de los "hyuga" y la corte… tuve que decidir entre él o el viaje, él entristeció mucho pues, sabía que yo nunca he decepcionado a mi padre. Yo no le dije mi decisión en ese momento quería esperar un poco más… yo lo elegí a él… le pedí que nos reuniéramos en Ichiraku para decirle cuál fue mi decisión pero…

**Flash back:**

Radiante, hermosa… y más.

Una jover caminaba rumbo a Ishiraku… estaba feliz, su sonrisa era radiante y llena de esperanzas…

Al llegar, se sentó a espera a un chico en su lugar preferido… suspiraba de la emoción… vestía con un vestido azul hermoso con brillo verde. Se veía sencilla. Su pelo jugaba con el aire, era hermosa. Pasaron los minutos y aún no se veía el rastro de su compañero…

"_Y yo te voy a esperar ,_

_y no me voy a pintar,_

_yo sé que te gustó mucho cuando_

_me ves natural,_

_y llegaré tan puntual_

_no quiero perder más tiempo, cada segundo que_

_tardas es un beso que te resto._

_Y me pondré el vestido azul,_

_Ese que te gusta más ,_

_dejaré mi pelo suelto para que baile en_

_el viento, y en nuestra esquina de siempre_

_el aire se ha perfumado_

_porque en todas las ventanas el amor se está asomando"_

De repente, como si nada… apareció Sakura con unas cuantas fotos de ella y Naruto besándose… ella se las pasó y Hinata no les hizo caso a eso, pues, bien sabía que ella era capaz de falsificar las fotos o valerse de cualquier artimaña para lograr su objetivo…

-Él no vendrá estúpida mimada…-decía Sakura furiosa por la actitud de Hinata- y te mandó esto

Le pasó una carta escrita a computadora pero con la firma de Naruto… -él y yo somos pareja ahora… no te lo dijo antes porque no quería herirte pero ahora que te vas ya no tiene por qué ocultarlo, de hecho, es mejor que te vayas porque ya me eligió como su NO-VI-A… -deletreó cada sílaba de la palabra para enfatizarla y dejarle claro el asunto… Hinata se sintió traicionada, no podía creerlo… abrió el sobre y lo leyó, sólo tenía unas palabras: _"sólo quería jugar contigo Hinata… no te pido perdón porque no me arrepiento pero, te aclaro que ya no vale la pena estar contigo… yo siempre amé a sakura… adiós Hinata."…_se sintió horrible… ¿cómo era posible que terminara con una carta?... ayer estaba bien y hoy viene con esto… ella no sabía en qué pensar…

-esto es mentira… es otro de tus trucos baratos para hacer que él y yo rompamos… no caeré en tu juego frente de marquesina… -declaró seriamente y con la frente en alto…

-como quieras idiota… pero él no vendrá y te darás cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo… adiós –salió del local dejando a una adolorida Hinata…

-él vendrá… me ama y sé que vendrá… Naruto… -susurró

El tiempo pasó y se hacía tarde… el local tuvo que cerrar sus puertas y ella se desilusionó en gran manera… lloró y lloró mientras caminaba a su casa. El corazón se le partía de dolor…

"_Pero no vino, nunca no llegó,_

_y mi vestido azul se me arrugó, y_

_esta esquina no es mi esquina._

_Y este amor ya no es mi amor ._

_Pero no vino nunca no llego, y yo_

_jamás sabré lo que paso, me fui llorando_

_despacio, me fui_

_dejando el corazón."_

Llegó a su cuarto pero sólo hizo entrar para llorar más fuerte… vio una foto de él y ella abrazados, la cogió en sus manos… -¿por qué Naruto?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?- sollozó… las lágrimas no cesaban y su llanto aumentó… todas sus esperanzas y sueños de un futuro al lado del hombre de sus sueños se le vino abajo en un día… se quitó el vestido que traía y lo tiró al suelo… -me puse el vestido que más te gustaba, con ese vestido me compusiste una canción y un poema… y ahora… TE ODIO- gritó con rabia…

"_Y me robaste la esquina ,y yo_

_quede tan perdida ,_

_a donde vuelan mis sueños a un callejón_

_sin salida ,y me quite mi vestido_

_que tanto te gustaba, total ya me siento desnuda, total_

_ya no tengo nada._

Al día siguiente estaba en un vuelo de camino a Italia… allá se encontraría con su primo y una de sus amigas de la infancia… allí volvería a rehacer su vida y trataría de olvidar a aquel que la hirió de la peor manera que se haya imaginado… mientras miraba por la ventana del avión le salió una lágrima y dijo:

_Pero no vino nunca….. No llego"_

**Fil del flash back**

Hinata estaba llorando y tente la abrazó… lloró fuerte, pues aún lo amaba y no podía dejar de pensar en él, por más que quisiera arrancarlo de su corazón, no podía…

-lo siento Hinata… no debí insistir en que me lo contaras todo de un golpe…-se disculpó y la acarició por el pelo.

-no te preocupes… necesitaba hablarlo con alguien… -correspondió el abrazo…

-sabes… en la noche ve al karaoke… sé que cantar te animará… además Ino estará cantando y sabes lo difícil que es para ella cantar en público…-le dijo otorgándole una sonrisa…

-está bien…-se animó- iré para apoyarla…- sonrió

-ok… entonces me voy… tengo que verme con un amigo y se me hace tarde… -le besa la mejilla- nos vemos en la noche Hinata… adiós –se fue…

-¿Qué estarás haciendo Naruto-kun… te extraño mucho –susurró…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Tenten iba pensativa y entró a un "_internet café"_ para sentarse en una mesa en donde estaba un hombre guapo sentado…

-ok… te ayudaré a reconquistarla –declaró tenten

_-¿te contó la historia?_ –ella asintió- _me alegra que me creas… dime, ¿irá al karaoke esta noche?_ –preguntó curioso…

-sí, irá. Sólo espero que le hagas olvidar ese dolor, pero dime algo… ¿qué pasó con sakura? –se cruzó de brazos

-_ella, recibió lo que merecía… fue humillada enfrente de todos y por la persona que menos se lo esperaba, pues se descubrió que todo lo que le hizo a Hinata era mentira y que ella se "ofreció" en bandeja de plata… jajajajaja, pobre_ –dijo mientras miraba la ventana al lado suyo

-¿tienes todo preparado para ésta noche verdad?... –pregunto esperanzada la chica

-_sí. Todo está listo… sólo esperaré que esté presente para empezar…_ -declaró

-bien… porque quiero verla sonreír otra vez… y sé que tú harás eso realidad… -confesó con una sonrisa…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ya en la noche el karaoke estaba lleno y sólo faltaban dos participantes para cantar… el coordinador agarró el micrófono y empezó a hablar…

-esa fue Naomi damas y caballeros con su tema amor/adio… ¿qué les pareció? –se escuchó un fuerte grito del público- también pienso lo mismo… la próxima concursante los deleitará con una canción de- (fue interrumpido por una joven que le está dando un comunicado)… me acaban de informar que Ino no cantará ahora –se oyó al público entristecer- pero lo hará más tarde…. Mientras, tendremos un cantante anónimo que vino desde Japón para deleitar a una chica especial para él… -las mujeres suspiraron y Hinata puso una cara melancólica- la canción se llama "vuelve de chayanne"… disfrútenla… -se fue del escenario… segundos después todo quedó en silencio y las luces se apagaron… se escucharon pasos en el escenario…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

-no lo puedo creer… ino se acobardó- habló una chica con unas coletas y cabello castaño.

-no la culpo… pero cantará más tarde… así que simplemente cedió su lugar….-dijo una chica de pelo negro-azulado sentada en la misma mesa que su amiga… el sonido de la música empezó a escucharse- oh, ya empezó a cantar el siguiente participante…

-Hinata… perdóname –se disculpó su amiga…

-¿por qué debería perdonarte tenten?... no me has hecho nada malo –declaró Hinata

-es por lo que pasará o verás… -aclaró- pero te pido que no te vayas… -rogó

-per-… -paró en seco al escuchar al participante cantar- es… es… -su respiración se agitó- es…¡no puede ser!- espectó

"_Larga distancia_

_Solo quiero oír tu voz_

_Al otro lado del océano mi amor_

_Hay medio mundo de distancia entre los dos_

_Por qué te has escapado dímelo_

_Por qué tomaste una mañana aquel avión_

_Por qué te fuiste a otro país_

_Contéstame larga distancia corazón a corazón_

_No puedo renunciar a ti"_

Las luces se encendieron y mostraron a un hombre guapo en el escenario… él era rubio, con luceros azules en vez de ojos… buen porte, tres marcas en cada mejilla. Él se encontraba mirando a una chica en especial y caminó hacia ella…

–q-qué hace Naruto aquí?- preguntó impresionada al ver que él de dirigía a su mesa…

-perdóname Hinata… pero él te ama y nunca te engañó- dijo tenten…

"_Has lo que quieras pero vuelve, mi vida vuelve_

_Que voy hacer sin ti_

_Vuelve, por favor vuelve_

_No quiero perderte así_

_Volveremos a encontrarnos_

_Como siempre hemos querido v Como dos enloquecidos otra vez_

_Te buscaré en el fin del mundo_

_Donde quiera que tú estés_

_Seguro te encontraré"_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Naruto caminaba lento hacia ellas… las chicas en el lugar empezaron a gritar de la emoción al ver la escena… Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al verlo otra vez y cantando para ella… aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… -él te ha estado buscando por todo éste mes Hinata, y hace una semana llegó aquí, buscó a neji y me contactó… me contó todo… Hinata, él no fue porque lo encerraron, me dijo que kiba le dio un sedante y evitaron que se presentara… él te ama Hinata… -dijo tenten mientras miraba a Naruto avanzar… -él me ama- dijo ella sin poder captar la que pasaba…

"_Larga distancia_

_Solo quiero oír tu voz_

_Al otro lado del teléfono mi amor_

_Te estoy llamando a mil kilómetros de aquí_

_No puedo renunciar a ti"_

Él se puso enfrente de ella y le tomó la mano… los labios de ella empezaron a temblar, sus ojos se abrieron más y su respiración se agitó dejando ver lo nerviosa que estaba. Él la haló para que se parara, y así fue… quedaron frente a frente.

"_Has lo que quieras pero vuelve, mi vida vuelve_

_Que voy hacer sin ti_

_Vuelve por favor vuelve_

_No quiero perderte así_

_Volveremos a encontrarnos_

_Como siempre hemos querido_

_Como dos enloquecidos otra vez_

_Te buscaré en el fin del mundo_

_Donde quiera que tú estés_

_Seguro te encontraré"_

Terminó de cantar y todas las luces se enfocaron en la escena… todas las chicas suspiraron y gritaron de emoción al verlos… Naruto la miraba de forma amorosa a Hinata. Bajó el micrófono y le dijo:

"_te he estado buscando por diferentes países en los que supuse que estabas…_

_Supe que Sakura te hizo daño y fue obligada a retractarse por lo que dijo e hizo…_

_Hinata, yo te amo y-_

Todas las chicas y chicos aplaudieron… se escucharon gritos de aprobación.

Tenten rió por la escena y también aplaudió… Hinata no aguantó más y lo besó, lo abrazó por el cuello y se apegó más a él… Naruto sintió los labios de ella temblorosos y también la abrazó por la cintura… sintió que lloraba y la abrazó más fuerte…

-no te di el beneficio de la duda –dijo ella a centímetros de sus labios- perdón… perdón- dijo llorando

_-Hinata… no tengo nada que perdonar… pero no dejaré que vuelvas a irte de mi lado otra vez… no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar… te amo_

Se volvieron a besar…

_-Hina amor… contigo yo quiero hacer mi vida… quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, quiero despertar y verte en mi cama cada día de mi vida… te amo Hinata hyuuga y contigo yo quiero intentar ser feliz…_ -Dijo Naruto en apenas un susurro en el oído de Hinata…

Esa noche fue la mejor noche que el karaoke alguna vez haya tenido, pues, tener la visita de un compositor reconocido por el mundo le hizo tener muchísimas visitas y recomendaciones durante muchos días…

Hinata, por su parte, tuvo una nueva vida al lado de su amado y nunca se separaría de él… él es su amor, su vida y su felicidad…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

¿Qué les pareció la historia eh?...

como dije, no teman en darme tomatasos porque haré una ensalada con ellos jejejeje

¿Saben?… Fin, no es la palabra que busco, sino un: **HASTA EL PROXIMO ONE SHOT! BYE**


End file.
